CurtailingTrio
Lacsis Tropos, also known by her Trollian handle curtailingTrio, is a troll. Her associated sign is a trio of triangles resembling the Triforce of The Legend of Zelda fame, something that does not exist on Alternia and therefore Lacsis would not know about. She has a third eye which, despite it not really being a thing, she has dubbed "visssion threeefold". If she closes two of her eyes and looks at someone, the eye left open will show her part of their life: her top eye shows their happiest memory, her left eye shows how they were born, and her right eye shows how they will die. She is strongly connected to the number three; besides her third eye, her horns both have three points (which have three points of their own) aaand sheee typeeesss usssing threee of theee leeetteeersss '"eee"', '"sss"', aaand '"aaa"'. Her favorite hobby is creating '"videeeo gaaameeesss"', which she has to play alone because no one understands them. Despite this, she usually makes multiplayer games. She also enjoys making her own clothes; of course, she never wears them - theeey'reee faaar too preeetty. .:3 Her strife specibus is scissorkind and she wields the threee-blaaadeeed sssheeeaaarsss with it. She uses the Cloth fetch modus; to remove an item, she must offer a piece of thread (which she usually takes from her own pants, hence their ragged state) so that the item can be weaved back into existence. Interestingly, she does not use any representation of her horns in her emoticon (possibly because their double triple-points would be hard to render as text). She uses the number three as a mouth, similar to Nepeta, and a period before the eyes to represent her visssion threeefold. When she is sad, it is reversed: 3:. Although she uses the same shade of green as jadebloods, she is actually an oliveblood. It is likely that her use of jade is a cry for attention, as jadebloods are rare and have a special role while olivebloods are considered middle class and "okay". Personality Lacsis is a very talkative person even though (or possibly because) she is usually on her own. She is friendly, but has very few friends due to her strange interests. She also enjoys playfully teasing others, especially about the things she learns from her visssion threeefold, and is proud of her quirks. Because of her small amount of friends, she has never considered any form of romance. She does not have a lusus for unknown reasons - it likely died somehow, perhaps during a failed adventure attempt. She is said to ssspeeeaaak veeery ssslowly aaand preeecissseeely, a speaking style which is generally reserved for mocking someone who did not understand a simple sentence. However, this is probably not Lacsis's intention. Probably. Lacsis plays and creates video games, which means she has some concept of coding - however, it is probably not the same kind as Sollux. Most of her video games are three-player, even though she never has anyone to play with. Her games are somewhat of an expression of her personality, as they are usually games that require exploration or puzzle-solving, two things she likes to do but is not very good at - in fact, she fails to solve the puzzles she herself programmed. Although she is usually proud of her quirks, there is one thing that will embarrass her no matter what: whenever someone points out that she has four interests instead of three. She has expressed that she trieeed to beee inteeereeesssteeed in only threee, but theeey'reee aaall ssso fun!!! 3:. Although she usually hides it, she is very sad whenever she senses that someone does not want to be around her. This is usually when she starts teasing them, to hide her sadness. However, she still enjoys teasing people when she is perfectly happy. Trivia *Lacsis comes from Lachesis, one of the three Moirai (or Fates). Tropos comes from Atropos, another. The third Moirai, Clotho, is the source of the name of her Cloth Modus. **Her obsession with making clothes and her use of scissorkind is a reference to Clotho spinning the thread of life and Atropos cutting it with her shears. **Her connection to the number three is a reference to there being three Moirai. Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:DatNuttyKid